


Daughter of The Boogeymen

by JamieLloyd



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Chases, Haddonfield Children Clinic, Michael Myers talks in this, Psycho kids, References to Suicide, Self Harm, halloween5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieLloyd/pseuds/JamieLloyd
Summary: Ten-year-old Audrey Edith Grey is Michael Myers' daughter. Audrey has been having bad nightmares and after her mother stumbles upon her journal full of suicidal thoughs, she is place in the Haddonfield  Children's Clinic. There she meets her cousin Jamie Lloyd. When Michael discovers his daughter he goes to hunt her down, along with his niece.Will he be the cold blooded killer like always, or will be break his curse and spare her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Halloween just my OCs. If you can’t stand fanfics where Michael Myers talk then don’t read.

Authors note: I don't own Halloween 5 except Audrey , Debbie, and their side of the family. This takes place during H5, and Laurie is alive in this story. If you can't stand fanfictions that have Michael talk/show emotions, brief sex scenes, and the whole cult of thorn thing then do not read this. I hope you enjoy!

October 29 ,1977

Smiths Grove Sanitarium 

Debbie(Sherri) Grey was being escorted by two guards to her room. She was the newsest patient at Smiths Grove Sanitarium.After being charged with assualt, and battery for stabbing her boyfriend nearly to death,she was now being placed under mental rehabilittion for one year. Debbie had to get used to this place being her new home for the next twelve months. While passing the room right next to hers she noticed the name of the patient. It read Michael A. Myers. Debbie new who the man was. She heard all about how he killed his sister when he was six.

Is my room seriously next to his? She asked herself. Just as she was being escorted inide she heard a door open, it was Michael's door. When it opened she cold see a tall man in chains being escorted by three guards somewhere. The tall man she asumed to be Michael. He picked his head up and looked directly in Debbie's eyes. She looked back, not even blinking. The two were just looking at each other. His eyes were black. It was like looking into a pit of nothingness. Debbie looked away, so did Michael. He walked past her. She couldn't help but take another gander at him. His hair was a dark brown color. Everything abot him was jut goomy. Debbie could feel the tension stroll past her. She shivered a little . 

The guard opened her door and she walked in her small,cold room. All there was was a bed, a toilet, and a small sink. It was the exact replica of a jail cell. It was late and Debbie just wanted to get to bed. As she was about to crawl into her bed the door opened. A older man came in with a clipboard.

" Hello Sherri. I just wanted to meet you really quick. I am your psychiatrist, Dr. Wynn."

"Call me Debbie please."

"Of course. Our first therapy session is tomorrow at noon. I will come by your room to get you." Wynn smiled, but not a heartwarming smile. It was one that gave Debbie an unsettling feeling. Wynn opened the door to leave.

Did he seriously come in here just for that? The young woman though to herself. She just rolled her eyes and crawled into bed. It was finally time to rest.

\------------

The night had gone by too fast. It was already morning. Debbie's stomach growled, indicating it was time for breakfast. She got up and walked to the kitchen of the Sanitarium. She wasn't sure if she had to have a guard with her or if she could just get up and roam as she pleased. The more she thought about it the more she didn't care. She wasn't some killer. As she made it to the doors of the kitchen a guard stopped her and stood his ground. 

"Where do you think you're going ?" He asked. He was looking down at her. This made Debbie angry.

"To the kitchen. I'm hungry."

The guard snickered. "This is not some college campus. You can't roam as if you're some free nomad. Next time you want out you get your call light and get someone. Got it?" 

Debbie's blood was boiling, but she was still too tired and frankly not in the mood to argue. She just nodded. The guard stepped to the side and let her pass.

The kitchen had all kinds of moods going on. A lot of patients were inside. Some were shaking violently, and other were screaming or making strange noises. Debbie starred. She realized just what she had gotten herself into. After a few minutes of starring she finally shrugged it off and grabbed anything that looked edible. With her tray half full of food she glanced around looking for a place to sit. All around were lunatics.

This is going to be hard . She thought to herself. Debbie looked for a while. After what felt like years of gandering she found it. By it she meant him, Michael Myers. She was very interested in him. He was so mysterious. While everyone was noisy or shuffling back and forth he just sat there, still and quite. She didn't know what it was but Debbie wanted to sit with him. She was scared though. This guy killed his sister when he was only six years old. That was terrifying.... but she was still curious of him. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. When she finally approached him she sat down. He didn't seam to notice her. It took a few minutes until he picked his head up and looked at her. His eyes were pitch black. It was like looking at the devil. Those emotionless eyes looked through her. He just stared . Debbie finally said something to break the silence.

"Hi." Michael looked at her, not saying a word. She decided to say something else.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you. You're just the only one who seems calm around here." 

Michael did something unexpected. He smiled. It's wasn't a full, friendly one, but it was subtle and sweet. Debbie smiled back. When Michael put his head back down to stare at his plate Debbie examined him. He was tall, at least 6'4". His jawline was chiseled and defined, and his body...he looked very athletic. Just by looking through the clothes he weared she could tell he was lean and muscular. He was a handsome one, but those eyes. She found them intriguing. Debbie smiled once more at him.

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Screamed one of the patients. It was so loud and unexpected it made both Michael and Debbie jump a bit. Michael looked angry. He clenched his fists and rolled his eyes.

"Holy shit that was loud," she pointed out. Michael nodded.

" I guess it's been a while since he's looked at a calendar." Michael smiled again and nodded once more.

"Why don't you talk?" She asked. He just shrugged. Debbie looked over and nothing a frantic man walking fast towards her and Michael. He was dressed in a suit and a trench coat.

"Come on Michael it's time for your session," the man said. Michael got up. A few more guards came to the man's side. They held Michael's arms and escorted him away.Debbie could feel herself blushing. She knew she liked Michael. A part of her felt ashamed. She felt sick and lost her appetite.

\-----------

Noon came by quick. Debbie remembered that Wynn guy saying he would coming around this time and take her to her therapy session. A few minutes went by and Debbie began to hope he forgot or couldn't make it. As soon as she finished this though her door open, and of course it was Wynn.

"Good afternoon Debbie. Are you ready for your first session?" He asked while sipping some coffee. Debbie nodded and Wynn pulled up a chair and sat down. He took a notebook and pen out of his pocket.

"I thought we were going some-."Wynn was quick to cuther off mid-sentence.

"It will be in here." 

"Ok." Wynn set the notebook on his lap and opened it. Debbie sat on her bed with her legs crossed. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about this Wynn guy made her uncomfortable. He seemed nice, but he gave off an eerie vibe, like he had bad intentions or something.

"So Debbie, this incident with your boyfriend- or ex i think it is safe to say. Why did you respond so aggressively ? Tell me what drove you to do it." That last sentence Wynn stressed greatly. His eyes got wide after he spoke. Debbie has never seen anything like it.

"Look, I'm not crazy. I have some issues with my anger but that's it. I'm not some psychopath."

"I never said you were. Something inside you snapped. It drove you to do damage. Was it a powerful feeling?" These questions really made Debbie feel unsafe. All she wanted was for this guy to leave.

The session finally ended after an hour. Relief filled her head. She could finally relax. Debbie was about to crawl in her bed, but the out of the blue Michael popped into her head. She had to go see him. It was almost as if a force was compelling her to go get a peak.

She quietly opened her door. The guards much have realized she must not be a huge threat because they never locked her door. She pulled slowly pulled it shut behind her. The best part of it all was he was right next to her room so it was about three steps away. Debbie hesitated a bit when her body was facing the door. She finally mustered up the courage to look through the glass. What Debbie saw surprised her. Michael just stared at the wall. She expected him to be pacing around and screaming or something. He sat there and just stared. A few seconds had gone by and he figured someone was looking at him. He turned his head and saw her. Their eyes locked again. His balck eyes exaimed her face. She was beautiful. Her hair was a bleach blonde color. It was long and slightly curly. Her eyes was his favorite part, they were green and innocent. Looking at her calmed him down. He stared and stared until he finally picked his chained arm up and waved at her. She smiled and waved back. A few more split seconds went by and she finally left to go back to her room. Michael felt a little strange, it was a feeling he had never experienced before. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it.

On the way back to her room Debbie ran into the same man who got Michael from the cafeteria earlier. He gave her a horrified look. Debbie got a little nervous and backed away.

"I would not advise that. It's very unwise to be trying to get so close to him. He's evil. He'll rip you apart if he gets the chance." The man looked shooken up as he spoke. Debbie knew immediately he had known Michael for a while and they didn't have a great connection. Debbie though this was absurd.

"Yeah he waved. You better watch out for him. He's just such a monster. I can't stand it," she said sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke. This is evil." Debbie didn't bother to listen to this crazy man speak. She went in her room and shut out the rest of the world for the rest of the day.

\-----

Several months had gone by. Debbie was now allowed to roam the building and she pleased. Life was going great at the sanitarium. Therapy was not as boring, she didn't see as much of Wynn as she did in the beginning, and the best part of all her and Michael had gotten really close. They would sit together when they could, and Michael would occasionally speak to her. He stuttered a lot, but she preferred that over complete silence. Not a single moment was Debbie fearful around Michael. She really liked him a lot, and he felt the same.

Unfortunately it was October 29 ,1978 . This meant that today was Debbie's last day at Smiths Grove. She packed her bags and made sure to do one more thing before she left, say her goodbyes to Michael. Just like she did a year back she snuck over to his room. To her amazement the door was unlocked. She pulled it open more and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael sat and stared at the wall like usual. His thoughts were interrupted as his door opened. He turned his head to see Debbie opening the door.

"It was unlocked. Do you mind if I come in?" She asked. He nooded and she made her way over to him. 

"Well it's my last night here. I wanted to say goodbye. You are one of the closest friends I've had. I'm gonna miss you Michael." He looked at her. Those bizarre feelings came back. She smiled at him. There was a look of lust in her eyes. Debbie then did something unexpected, she leaned in and kissed him. Michael's eyes widened.It was so unexpected, but he enjoyed it.

A few more minutes had passed and one thing lead to another. Soon Debbie was taking her clothes off and Michael broke the chains that bound his hands. Little did either of them know the events of this night would stick with them forever.

\---------

Another couple of months went by. The only thing that ever came up on the news was how Michael Myers had escaped Smiths Grove and killed several people trying to get to his sister. There was an explosion at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, Michael was involved and fell into a comma. Debbie couldn't believe it. This murderous man was the one she slept with, the one she loved.It seemed unbelievable. During her whole year at Smiths Grove she never saw that side of him. It just blew her mind. She cleanched onto her pregnant belly. Oh yes, she was pregnant with Michael Myers' baby. She vowed to never let him find out, only three people knew the truth : her mother, father,and sister. Debbie remember the day she told them.

\--------

Looking at a positive pregnancy test made her whole body tense up. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. A baby, her baby, his baby was growing inside her. The idea that Michael Myers was the father was probably worse than the pregnancy itself, but what's done is done. Abortion was on her mind, but she wouldn't have the heart or the guts to actually go through with it. What she did know for sure she was going to tell her family immediately. She got up and walked downstairs.

They were all preparing for dinner. Positive energy filled the air. Debbie entered and the whole atmosphere change. Everyone turned to see her in her unstable state.

"Honey what's the matter?" Annie, Mrs. Grey, asked as she went to go comfort her daughter.

"I'm pregnant." She said it. It seemed to just slip off her tongue no problem. Annie froze. Her sister and father turned around as soon as they heard the news.

"What?" They all asked in unison .

"How? You just got back from the sanitarium a few weeks ago and have hardly left the house! Are you sure?" Her sister asked. Her father still had yet to say a word. He just stood there frozen.

" I don't know any easy way to tell you this so I'm just gonna come out and say it,but on my last night there I slept with someone I got really close with and they're the father." Debbie wasn't sure why she added in that last part. It was obvious the person she slept with was the father.

This finally got her father to talk. "Who? Who could you possibly had sex with? There's nothing but psychos there." Debbie ignored the fact her father technically called her a psycho, that was the least of her worries

"Michael Myers," she said while stuttering. Everyone had their own reaction. Annie placed her hand over her mouth and began to cry. Her sister's mouth opened wide, and Jim's face grew red with anger.

"Honey," Jim began, "Why didn't you tell the police or someone there he raped you?"

"It wasn't rape! It was consensual, okay? I'm pregnant with his kid and I don't have the heart to abort it. I think I'm gonna keep it." 

"I need a minute," Annie said then left the kitchen. Debbie's sister followed behind. Jim nearly lost it, but he knew how upset his daughter was. He took a deep breath and hugged her. Debbie squeezed her father. She needed as much support as she could get.

"Debbie, out of any man why him? He was just on the news for murdering all those people. He could've killed you! How could you trust someone like that? And to lay with him sexually..."

"Dad it just happened. I was hanging around by him and we sorta became friends. One thing lead to another and I just slept with him."

"I'm disappointed, but if you want to keep the baby, that's up to you. It isn't the child's fault this happened. I don't approve of how young you are to be carrying and I especially don't approve of the father, but you're my daughter and I love you. You're mother and sister will learn to accept it." Debbie smiled. It was a relif to have such a supportive family.

Debbie smiled thinking of that memory. She was looking forward to her baby. It was confirmed a few months back she was having a girl, and Debbie had a few names picked out. Everything was going well, she had moved into a house she was renting, all the baby's necessities were picked out, and her family was also excited about the baby. All her immediate family knew she was pregnant, but only the ones in her household knew who helped create it. Everyone else was told she didn't know who the father was.

All of a sudden Debbie was abruptly interrupted when she felt her water break. The pain became so intense she almost fell to the floor.

"THE BABY'S COMING!" she screamed. Everyone ran into rhe room to help her. Jim ran to get his keys and started up the car. Annie and Baily escorted her out. They were on their way to the new, rebuilt Haddonfield Memorial Hospital to deliver Debbie's baby.

\-------

The next thirty hours was the worst pain of her life. She was glad for it finally to be over. Even though she was tired from being up so long and being in that ungodly pain, her heart light up with joy when the baby was give to her. The doctor gently put the child in her hands. The family gathered around to see the new addition to the Grey's. 

The child was beautiful. She had a little bit of blonde hair, her skin was so soft and pail, and her eyes. Those eyes were piercing. Debbie knew that those eyes had came from Michael. The baby had a few of Debbie's features, but mostly looked like her father.

"What are you gonna name her?" Baily asked.

Debbie though for a moment about the question. The child would have her last name for safety reasons, but what about the first and middle names? She had a list picked out, but now that it actually happened she was beginning to change her mind. Michael popped back into her mind. His middle name was Audrey. Debbie though it would be sort of the right thing to do to name the baby after her father, even considering what he became. More memories came into her head and she remember Michael really admired his mother, Edith. She would visit him all the time before her death. She knew what her baby's name would be.

"Audrey, her name is Audrey. Audrey Edith Grey." Everyone passed the baby around and took turns holding it.


	3. Chapter 3

Haddonfield,IL

October 1, 1989

Ten-year-old Audrey walked home from school. It was a beautiful fall day. Leaves were all over the ground, the tress were a red/orangy color, and Halloween was approaching. Audrey's favorite holiday was Halloween. Something about that day gave her a rush. That made her mother worry. Debbie is dragging her daughter to a therapist after she gets off of work today. Lately Audrey has been having terrible nightmares. Visions of dead bodies and the boogeyman danced in her head. Audrey knew Michael Myers was her father, but that didn't bother her, she actually kinda liked it. She only wished she would get a chance to meet him. Debbie has tried but the workers at Smiths Grove allowed absolutely no visitors for Myers

Nightmares weren't the only issue, Audrey had been keeping a little journal with her. In it were filled of all kinds of ideas about suicide attempts. Audrey always imagined what death would be like, she kind of hoped for it. One day she will do it, and be successful. Her journal went into better detail about it. Audrey made sure to always keep it in her backpack so her mother wouldn't find it, but last night she was careless and her mother stumbled upon it. After reading it she immediately got on the phone with a therapist. Her appointment was today with Dr. Wynn.

Audrey deeply hated that man. She thought he was just an insane Doctor who possessed everyone to this he was a God. All that stupid old dope does is talk about my dad, she thought to herself. She would have a visit with Wynn every few years to check on her mental state, and obviously it was deteriorating. She rolled her eyes just thinking of him. He helped her mother when she was in Smiths Grove so Debbie pretty much praised the guy.

The cemetery was coming up. It was the same cemetery her deceased aunt was buried. Sometimes on her way home she would stop by and visit Aunt Judith's grave, but there was no time for that today. 

Audrey got home finally and went upstairs. She had some homework to do, but she didn't feel like doing it. She sat on her bed and waited for her mom to get home. Her room was comforting to her, but certainly not to Debbie. Audreys room was painted red, and everything else was black or white.There was only three colors Audrey seemed to associate with: black, red, and white. That was another reason to add to list of why Audrey would be seeing her therapist today.

Only twenty minutes went by and Debbie came home.

"Audrey! Come on we have to leave!" Audrey sighed and went downstairs to greet her mother. She got her coat and they left immediately.

The drive was long and boring. This Wynn guy seemed to have an office everywhere. The one her appointment at was only a few minutes away from her house. When they arrived Debbie went to the receptionist . Wynn was ready for them. No wait ,no nothing. 

Wynn first talked to Audrey alone. He flipped through her journal. Audrey stared at him. Her face was emotionless.She was just tired and really didn't want to be there. Wynn gave a sympathetic, but serious look. He placed the journal down.

"These are severe thoughts for someone your age. Where is this coming from?" 

"In my nightmares. I have dreams then write them down." Audrey lied. She knew if she told him it just popped into her head they would throw her in a maximum security funny farm.

"Are you aware of what happened on Halloween of 1963?" He asked. Audrey rubber her eyes in annoyance. Here we go, the same Michael Myers story. Wynn ignored it and continued. 

"When your father was six years old he brutality murdered his sister, your aunt. He was hearing voices and was having bad nightmares a few weeks prior. In that house that night was Judith, Michael, and the babysitter-"

Audrey had enough and cut him off. "I can't listen to this anymore. I've heard it too many times already, and if there really was some babysitter with them that night clearly the dumbass wasn't doing a good job."

Wynn was about to give Audrey a empathetic tap in the shoulder. He knew she was getting angry. When he reached his hand out she grabbed it.

"If you fucking touch me I'll rip your goddman face off!"

Debbie sait in the waiting room reading a few magazines. Wynns door opened and Audrey stormed out and took a seat.

"Sweetie what's wrong ?"

Debbie I need to speak with you right away!" Wynn said in a paic. Debbie took a quick look at her daughter and went into Wynn's office.

"What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Debbie I read all her journal entries, the things that ten-year-old little girl described are horrific. I hate to tell you this but she seems to be experiencing with her father dealt with before he killed Judith."Debbie put her hands over her mouth. She tried to fight back the tears. She couldn't handle the thought of Audrey becoming Michael.

"We need to take care of this immediately. I'm calling the children's clinic. It's only twenty minutes away from here. She needs mental help. And I think I'm going to call Loomis. Also your daughter has been more violent this time."

"What did she do?"

"I went to comfort her and she said if I touch her she'll rip my goddamn head off." Debbie felt sick after hearing this.

"I'm so sorry. She doesn't ever act this bad."

"I'll tell you what, when I call the clinic and try to get Audrey in the same room as her cousin, Jamie Lloyd. She's in there too. If they're in there together it might make things better." Debbie shook her head in confusion.

"Wait back up, Audrey doesn't have any cousins aside from my sister's son.Jamie was murdered by him last year, wasn't she?"

"No, but almost was. She's alive, but traumatized. Loomis is there with her. Jamie lost her ability to speak after the incident."

"What incident? What is she in there for?" Debbie asked as her head was spinning. She was really starting to realize what she got herself into when she fooled around with Michael Myers.

"Last yesr on Halloween night Jamie stabbed her foster mother several times. She tried to murder her. They feared this would continue so they placed her in the children's clinic."

This was insane. Debbie never knew how deep the issue on the other side of the family were. She had never interacted with anyone from Michael's side, it looked like she had to now.

"Wait you said foster mom. Isn't Jamie Laurie's kid?"

"She died in a car accident so a family adopted her."

"This is too much information."

"I don't want to waist another moment. I'm calling the clinic right . Get Audrey home so she can pack her things." Debbie just left. She was too sick to say another word. She got Audrey and they got out of there.

Wynn called the clinic and they were now expecting Audrey by the end of the night. The nurse contact Rachels family and from there they reached out to Debbie. Wynn picked up the phone to call someone else, someone close to him. The person answered.

"Loomis it's me, Wynn. Get down to my office now, it's extremely important." 

Loomis showed up in less than fifteen minutes. He tried to run as fast as he could with his cain. He had become a withered old man after the incident with Michael ten years ago.

"Wynn! I got here as fast as I could. What is it!"

"Hello Loomis. I knew you were at the clinic with Jamie today, and you should know you're going to be getting a new patient... Michael's daughter, Audrey."Loomis' eyes grew wide. After a few seconds of thinking he scowled at Wynn.

"It's unwise to pull Halloween pranks on me. I still have a few more weeks before my nightmare begins, also Michael has never had sex so he can't have children, it's impossible." Wynn handed Loomis Audrey's files. Loomis examined it.

Name: Audrey Edith Grey

DOB: July 19, 1979

Parental status:

Mother: Sherri Maureen Grey- Full custody 

Father: Michael Audrey Myers- Imprisoned

Loomis put the file down. He couldn't read anymore. Loomis said not another word to Wynn. He ran out and headed back to the clinic. He had to meet her, and see if she would be anything like her father.

When everyone had left Wynn smiled. He grabbed the file and his keys. He was on his way to Smiths Grove Sanitarium to pay a visit to Michael.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in this story Laurie is alive

Wynn walked through the halls of the sanitarium with a big smile plastered on his face. He couldn't wait to tell Michael the news. This meant new blood for the cult. Both Jamie and Audrey's blood would stain Michael's knife on Halloween.

Wynn reached Michaels door and flung it open. Michael slowly raised his head. He wasn't wearing his mask. By the look in his eyes he was having a humane day today, meaning he wasn't being influenced by Wynn's curse.

"Oh Michael do I have a surprise for you." Wynn threw the file on his bed. Michael titled his head to the side a bit and picked up the folder. He read it. When he got near the end of the first page his eyes widened. It couldn't be. He had had a child he never knew about that was already ten. His stomach did black flips until he threw up all over the hospital floor.

"Oh come on now it's isn't really that shocking. A little over ten years ago you slept with some girl and most likely didn't use any contraceptives. Is it truely that mind blowing?" Wynn asked Michael in a mocking tone. What Michael did next would shock Wynn forever, he actually spoke.

" What do you mean? I have a kid! No one told me, how should I know?"

"So you actually can talk."

"Of course I can! What just because I don’t run my mouth all the time means I can’t talk!Why are you even telling me this?"

"Michael, hello uh remember, there's new blood in your family. You're going to have fun on Halloween. Let's see there's Jamie, Audrey, the mother of Audrey, and Laurie."

"Laurie died a few years back in a car accident," Michael pointed out. There was no way his little sister was still alive.

"She faked it. She's still alive and is on her way after hearing about what happened to her daughter." Michael shook his head. Laurie faked her death? He thought to himself. That was just awful. How could she abandon her daughter like that, then again ,he wasn't parent of the year himself. He didn't even know his daughter existised.

"How do you know all of this?" Michael asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on the kills." Michael shook his head. He couldn't go through that again. Trying to kill his sister and niece was bad enough, but his daughter of all people, he couldn't.

"I figured that one would get you. Here's what I'll do for you Michael , I'll give you a choice. Kill them, kill them all, or bring Jamie and Audrey to our cult. You can be with your daughter and raise her. It's your call." Michael's breathing got heavy. He was in deep this time.

"Don't worry it's only October 1, you still have a lot of time to make your choice." Wynn smiled and closed the door. Michael put his head in his hands. He wanted to scream but couldn't. Once again he became mute and went back to staring .

Meanwhile Michael was basking in his misery,Loomis was driving like a madman back to the clinic.

Oh Michael, you've really done it this time.

Loomis was just beside himself. He wasn't sure how much more of this family he could take.

\------

"Audrey this is Jamie, Jamie this is Audrey." Rachel and Debbie introduced the girls to each other. This was the first time they had met. Jamie was nervous to meet her uncle's daughter. Audrey could sense her fear, but she didn't blame her for being scared. Her dad did try to kill her last year after all. Audrey wanted to break the silence.

"So,what are you in for?" Audrey asked.

"She can't talk",Rachel told her. Jaime's look of fear seemed to fade after Audrey spoke. She smiled. Audrey didn't know what to do so she just smiled back. 

"Hey Debbie how about we left the girls get to know each other. Can I talk to you outside?" Reachel asked. Her and Debbie went in the hall of the clinic.

"What's up?"

"Well I'm curious and totally lost. Can you give me a little insight to this whole thing? For starters how did you even get her here?"

"Audrey has been acting out. Nightmares, seeing and hearing things. She's even getting violent. I was scared so I called her doctor. He told me to bring her here then he told me about Jamie. Audrey came here no problem. She didn't fight or anything, it's almost like she wanted to be here." Rachel's eyes widened.

"The same things happened to Jamie. The nightmares and the visions. Last year she stabbed my mother and Doctor Loomis ordered her hear."

"Yeah there seems to be a cycle in this family." Debbie commented. Rachel nodded in agreement. Debbie still couldn't get over all the information Wynn threw at her.

Jamie was writing something on her little chalkboard. Audrey waiting for her to get done scribbling on the board. She picked it up and it read, You're really the daughter of the boogeyman? Audrey nodded. Jamie erased it and began to write once more.

He's my uncle, and he attached me last year.I hurt my mom because of him. Audrey began to feel uncomfortable. She already knew all this.

" I heard, uh... Sorry about that." Jamie smiled and wrote once more on her board.

How old are you, and what do you like? 

"I'm ten and I used to like Halloween, but I probably won't be acknowledging it for a while." Jamie smiled. She quickly put another message on her board.

You're a lot like me. I heard what's been happening to you. The same stuff happened to me too.

" Yeah we both have sucky lives. I only have my mom, my dad isn't around." Audrey said. 

My mom and dad died so Rachel's family adopted me

"I never met my dad. I don't think anyone would ever let me. I was eight and I asked my mom about who my father was. She figured I was old enough so she told me. but that's enough of my little sob story, what kind of freaks are we dealing with here?"

They're insane. One boy thinks his dad's a vampire, some girl had like 3 abortions, and there's this kid Billy that stutters a lot. He's cute. And the girl next door to us eats toys.

The Audrey laughed at what her cousin wrote. She wasn't so excited to meet the other patients though. She just wanted to be with her cousin and mom, and her father.

Debbie was preparing to leave when all of a sudden she heard a woman yelling down the hall.

"That's my daughter in there!" Yelled the woman. Debbie's curiosity got the best of her and she wondered down the hall. When she saw the woman who was screaming she thought her senses were deceiving her. It was none other than Laurie Strode.

No that's impossible. She died years ago. Laurie continued to scream and shout. Jamie and Audrey began to go into a panic mode. Once again the whole family was going into a frenzy. 

Debbie loved her daughter, but was now realizing how much she hated Michael's family.


	5. Chapter 5

Debbie ran over to Laurie. The guards were holding her tight so she wouldn't escape. Jamie was crying hysterically, either at the fact the mother she believed to be dead after two years was in indeed alive , or all kinds of security was around as she made a scene.

" Hey that's my daughter's aunt! Let her go!" Debbie screamed. The guards still held Laurie as she continued to act a fool. Audrey looked horrified as she comforted Jamie.

"Mom what is going on?" Audrey asked. During the whole mix of this chaos a man ran in the hall with a cane. Debbie caught a glimpse of him. It was the same man from Smiths Grove, the one that took Michael to therapy.

"Stop! Release that woman! " The man screamed. Audrey and Jamie ran into the hall.

"Mom, what the fuck is going on?" Audrey asked again.Loomis turned to look at the girl. He knew right away this was the famous Audrey Grey, Michael Myers' little girl. She looked exactly like him. She had the jawline, the nose, the height, and the eyes. All of the memories of looking into Michael's eyes and seeing evil came back. She had the exact eyes as Michael. There was a little blue inside, but it was mostly black.

"Audrey, Jamie! It's so great to see you two alive!" Jamie back away from Loomis. She knew who he was, and knew he was absolutely obsessed with Michael Myers, but poor Audrey was lossed.

"Hey man, who are you?"

"Audrey, I'm Samual Loomis. I was your father's Doctor."

"You know my dad?"

\-----

It took a while for things to calm down. Everyone had broken off into their own groups. Loomis was with Audrey, Jamie was with doctors and nurses to help relax her, and Laurie and Debbie sat in the cafeteria talking.

"How could you... sleep with my brother? He is Insane." Laurie said. It was apparent the two wouldn't be getting along. Debbie rolled her eyes at her.

"How could you fake your death and make your daughter think you're dead?"

" I did it to protect her."

"Spare me the bullshit Laurie. That's not the reason why. Michael still went after her, didn't he?"

"Didn't he do the same your daughter?"

"No I took her out of town so she'd be safe."

"Aren't you mother of the year. I was gonnas ask why is Audrey here, but she is my brother's daughter so that's pretty self explanatory."Debbie's blood boiled. How dare this woman come in her after making everyone think she died, then turn around and tell Debbie her daughter will be problem.

"That's it. Listen to me, Cynthia. You leave my daughter alone. She did absolutely nothing wrong. Jamie's the one who nearly killed her step mom. There wouldn't even be a step mom if you weren't a pussy about being a parent!" All kinda of nurses, doctors, and patients were looking at the,. Laurie couldn't believe her ears. No one has called her Cynthia before, not ever. She completely forgot that was even her name. She tuned out everything else Debbie said.

"How do you know my real name? No one has ever called me that ." Laurie asked in absolute shock.

"Michael told me."

"Wait my brother actually talked to you?"

"Yeah, it was rare but a couple times he talked." The two talked more and more. Audrey heard the yelling all the way from the room she was at.

"It sounds like Laurie and Debbie aren't getting along." Loomis was much too focused on his work to pay attention to the noise.

"Audrey, you have been seeing Dr. Wynn regularly correct ?"

"Yep. Tell that old creep he sucks as a doctor. All he ever does is talk about my dad rather than help me."

"You don't like Wynn. Your mother said you made a threat to him."

"I don't trust him. I think that guy's shady. I call him the Grinch that stole Halloween."

"That's an interesting name. Why do you call him that?"

"Loomis, I may be ten but I'm not a stupid kid. Think about it. How many times has my father broken out of mental hospitals? And when they catch him they always bring him back to Smiths Grove. By now dad knows that place by the back of his hand, and who so happens to be the head honcho of that place, Dr. Wynn." Loomis was impressed she knew all this. This child was certainly no fool. She definitely had Michael's intelligence.

"You are a lot like your father. You're very smart for someone who has not completed a lot of education."

"See doc. I'm the perfect example of why we don't need school!" Audrey said confidently. Laurie walked in and interrupted them.

"Hey Audrey your mom left. She's a little frustrated right now. She wanted me to tell you your first therapy session is Sunday."

"I can't make it I'll be in church," Audrey joked. Laurie didn't even react.

"I'm gonna go find Jamie." When Laurie left Audrey looked to Loomis.

"That is one crazy bitch." Audrey said while taking a slurp of her water.

"Resurrection is common in this family, isn't it?" Loomis put his head in his hands. These people were all crazy. Michael wasn't the only problem in this bunch. 

Debbie walked into the room. She was red and her wrinkles were showing in her forehead.

"Goodbye sweetie." Debbie hugged her daughter than left. Loomis got up and ran after her.

"Debbie! We need to talk!"

"I'm done talking for the day. This is insane, ok? One day my daughter is fine then she thinks about killing herself, now she's stuck here for who knows how long!"

"I understand it's frustrating but your daughter needs you!"

" You know I love Audrey more than anything in this world ,but when Michael finds his marbles maybe he should take over because I need a break! You know maybe if I would've told him about the baby it would've been an incentive to get better."

"Debbie," Loomis tried to calm her down. Audrey could hear everything. She wasn't hurt, she actually felt a bit sorry for her mother. She has been raising her alone for the past ten years.

"Michael can't do that. He's too evil and too far gone." 

"Do you know how crazy this family is? Michael's up and down, you never know if he's gonna be ok or if he's gonna rip your head off. I don't even know who my daughter is anymore! She's becoming just like her father! Jamie damn near killed her step mother and she's only nine, and that god damn Laurie- Cynthia, what ever the fuck her name is! Who fakes their death so they can get away from their kid?" Debbie was screaming now. Loomis escorted her out. 

The rest of the day Audrey starred out the window, just like as her father was doing at Smiths Grove.


	6. Chapter 6

Audrey tried running. No matter how fast she ran they all were faster. There was no where to hide, no where to run. She wanted to go back home to her mom, but Debbie was dead. Everyone was dead. They were coming for her. Audrey kept running until she was facing a brick wall. That was it, she was done. She turned around and saw them coming for her. They were dressed in black and red robes. A man in balck was leading them. He got close to Audrey and grabbed her. She couldn't breathe. This was the end of her little life. The man pulled out a knife.

"You're next Audrey Myers!" He shouted then drove the knofe right through her chest.

Audrey woke up and screamed at the top of her lungs. Jamie woke up immediately and started to panic. Audrey was screaming and sweating. A few tears began to roll down her cheek. A nurse finally came in the room.

"Audrey it was just a dream, sweetie you're fine." The nurse held Audrey and comforted her, but it didn't work, she still screamed. Another doctor came in and exaimed her.

"Call Loomis!" The nurse ran to get Doctor Loomis. Loomis stayed in the clinic to keep a close eye on Jamie and Audrey. The old man finally came in.

"Audrey! Audrey!" The young girl finally snapped out of it. 

"He stabbed me! They're coming for me!"

"Who is?" Loomis asked.

"They were in robes and a man dressed in all black stabbed me."

"It was just a nightmare. You're ok now."

It took a few minutes for Audrey to relax. The doctors and nurse left. Jamie wrote on her board and held it to Audrey.

Did you dream about your dad?

"No. It was about some guy in black. It wasn't my dad." It had been like this for weeks. Audrey kept having sleepless nights fullnof nightmares. She wanted to go home and be with her mom like the good old days. Audrey couldn't figure out what went wrong. She was semi- normal until out of the blue she started hearing things and seeing things.

"Jamie I can't do this. This is hard. How were you able to sit here for a year? And how the hell has my dad managed it for years?"

Well me and Uncle Michael did bad things. Did you do something bad?

"No, I didn't do a god damn thing. I wanted to kill myself, big deal."

Jamie went over to comfort her cousin. Audrey felt a mix of emotions. She felt guilty for her mom having to be a single parent all these years, she was sick of growing up with no father, and most of all she was fed up with everyone thinking she was crazy just because of her family. The more she thought of this the more she wanted to kill herself. It's been two days simce her mother came to visit. Audrey began to fear Debbie had given up on her.

\---------

Back at Smiths Grove Michael was lost in his thoughts. Wynn had given him a hard decision. Kill his daughter and neice, or drag them in the cult. Michael was by far the most vicious, feared killers out there, and even this was insane to him.

These are just kids. He thought to himself. Michael was convicted Wynn was completely out of his mind. So many people were killed because of him throughout the years, but the only person he wanted to kill was himself.

Why me? Why the fuck did he choose me? If it wasn't for him my family would be alive, I wouldn't be in here, and my kid wouldn't be in a children's clinic. As this nightmare went on Michael felt that the rage he had was slowly turning into depression.

\-----

Back at her home Debbie opened a fresh bottle of vodka. Tonight was her night to relax. She invited one of her best friends from high school over. Michelle Raymond was a wild child. She dated every boy in their grade,smoked religiosity, and she drank beer with every meal. It's been years since the two spoke. The last time Debbie even saw Michelle was when she told her about her pregnancy. After that Debbie forgot about friends. Her whole focus was Audrey.

A loud knock at the door interrupted Debbie's thoughts. Michelle was standing at the door wearing her usual slutty get-up.

"Debbie! It's been forever!" Michelle walked into the house. She didn't hesitate to pour her self a drink. Debbie made herself one as well. The two took their drinks and sat on the couch.

"Michelle how have you been?" 

"Oh girl I've been all over. I got a job at a strip club and met some guy and now we're pretty serious." Debbie's eyes grew wide after hearing her friend was a stripper. She gave a nervous little laugh.

"Wait did you think I was serious? Oh jeez Deb, I like to get down but not like that." Debbie felt relieved Michelle was only joking.

"I'm glad you were joking. I was really going to think you were a whore. You always were a kidder in school."

"Tell me about you," Michelle said as she lit up a cigarette. "What have you been up to? Getting any men?" Michelle winked. Debbie smiled and shook her head.

"I haven't even been with anyone since Michael. Ever since then I've been raising my daughter." Debbie was proud to say this. She was glad to have been a devoted mother rather than running around with random men all the time.

"Oh boo, you know he's still at Smiths Grove. Maybe you should go for round 2." 

"No. I can't visit it. I don't want him knowing about Audrey."

"Relax Deb it was a joke. Are you ok? Where is Audrey anyway?" Debbie couldn't fight back the tears.

"Michelle, my baby is sick. You know what I found? A journal full of suicde thoughts, and just trippy shit. She's in a mental institution for children!"

"Oh, shit I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm afraid she's gonna be like her father, or grow up to be batshit like the rest of his family."

"Well Deb you did fuck and get knocked up by the worst serial killer in history. I mean of course she would act like him a little." Debbie though Michelle was being insensitive. She never was good at giving emotional support.

"She will be fine." Michelle tried to assure her friend.

After a few more drinks and smokes Michelle left. Debbie went down to the basement and grabbed a box full of Audrey's home movies. She put it into the VHS player and watched them. They were happy memories of Audrey playing and being happy. Debbie began to cry. She missed her daughter being little and happy. Debbie wished she could go back to those days, but it looked like they were long gone.

\-----

The mornings at the clinic were the absolute worst. Almost everyone was awake and were at their most hyper states. Audrey sat at a table alone. She had some eggs and bacon in front of her. It was a struggle to eat, but she knew she should do it. Audrey was a very thin girl. She stood at five foot seven and was only one hundred and three pounds. She needed to gain weight and she tried like hell everyday.

Audrey always liked to examine her surroundings. She noticed Loomis was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria starring at her. 

If I make one wrong move this guy's gonna blow my head off, she thought to herself. She put her head down and tried to eat the remainder of her break. Accidentally she turned her head to the calendar hung up realizing that Halloween was in two days.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you thinking about being for Halloween, Audrey?" Rachel asked. Audrey was amazed the Children's Clinic located in Haddonfield was even recognizing Halloween. She had thought Rachel and her family would pretend like the day didn't even exist anymore, but apparently she was wrong.

Audrey had no idea what she wanted to be. Halloween just wasn't a big deal to her. She hated trick-or-treating, and costumes always felt so uncomfortable, but Jamie begged her to dress up so she agreed.

"Maybe a clown," Audrey joked. She knew that whenever someone dressed as a clown for Halloween in the family it never ended well. Rachel looked at her and grimaced.

"Anything more family friendly? I need to know Laurie and I are going to get them today."Audrey couldn't think of anything so she blurted out some random thing to be.

" A nurse I guess." Rachel smiled. "Jamie do you still want to be a princess?" Jamie nooded and continued to color in her coloring book. Rachel didn't spend much more time there. She exited the room to meet Laurie somewhere. Audrey had noticed Jamie wasn't really interacting with her mother.

"Jamie, are you mad at your mom?" The little girl nodded her head and put it down again. Audrey decided to leave it at that. Suddenly the big dooe to the room opened and Loomis came in.

Oh god, there he is, Audrey though while rolling her eyes.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I sure hope you two young ladies are smart enough to stary here where it's safe."

"Loomis I don't think we really have much of a choice. Besides if anything I'll just take Jamie trick-or-treating."

"No! Oh don't you two understand? Evil will be out on Halloween. He will come for the both of you! No one listened to me and now look at this town. You think you can stop him but you can't! You can't kill the boogeyman!" Audrey pretty much snapped at this point. Every single year she heard that saying, you can't kill the boogeyman, and she was sick of it.

"I swear to God if I hear that phrase one more time. Stop saying you can't kill the boogeyman. What does that even mean? And who said anything about trying to stop him?"

Loomis sighed and left. Jamie was pretty much terrified of him, and everyone else seemed sick of his obsessions about Michael Myers. The only person who couldn't get enough of Loomis was Laurie. She seemed to worship that guy, but it seemed Loomis was the only person who really liked Laurie. Everyone else was besides themselves after finding out she faked her death to abandon Jamie. Audrey knew her Aunt Laurie hated her and Debbie. Neither of them cared though.

Audrey was so bored being at the clinic she just would stare out the window. A few days ago she came across a mask that was on the floor. Audrey kept it to wear sometimes. She slipped it on her face and drowned herself in her thoughts.

Well dad, I guess I'll finally get to meet you this year.

\-------

Laurie and Rachel walked around the discount mart looking for the girls costumes. Laurie wasn't be very talkative. No matter what conversation Rachel started Laurie just shook her head or nodded.

"You know it's crazy how Jamie and Audrey went to school together all those years and never knew they were cousins."

"Uh huh." Rachel gave up on talking. To make the trip faster they agreed on splitting up. Laurie would take care of Jamie's costume while Rachel would shop for Audrey's.

After a few minutes if searching she found a nurse costume that was Audrey's size. She grabbed it and went to find Laurie. She was already up front with Jamie's costume. Rachel showed her the outfit she picked out. Laurie scowled 

"Is that supposed to be some kind of sick joke?" She asked while keeping her gaze on the nurse suit.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked with a little annoyance in her voice.

"When I was at the hospital Michael murdered my nurse right in front of me, and she was wearing that exact outfit."

"Oh come on now. You're paranoia is getting really annoying. I doubt Audrey even knows about that."

"I don't. I think she knows all about my past. She's just like her father, she'll get inside your head."

"That's enough Laurie! You're being ridiculous! Stop taking everything out on Audrey she can't help who her father is."

"No, but Debbie could've."

"Well what's done is done so you might as well accept it." Laurie kept that scowl on her face. Rachel shook her head once more at the distressed woman and purchased the costumes.

\-------

Smiths Grove was very peaceful at night. The inmates were all quiet and asleep, the nurses didn't have to run around as much, and the chances of a tragedy were low. Dr Wynn took advantage of this peace to break Michael out. Deep down he had hoped he had escaped already since Halloween was in less than twenty-four hours, but he had expected Michael to still be in his room. Wynn walked the halls in his black boots and coat. At the moment he was not the respected Doctor Wynn, now he was The Man in Black, Leader of Thorn, Michael's protector.

Wynn unlocked Michael's door. To his disappointment Michael was still in his cell, but to make it worse he was asleep.

"Michael!" Wynn shouted while trying not to make too much noise. "What are you still doing here? It's past midnight, as in Halloween is tomorrow!"

Michael awoke and shook his head. Wynn rushed him out of bed. It took a minute for Michael to snap out of his sleeping state and realize what was happening.

"I'm going to distract everyone. Go sneak out of a window or something. I'll hold them off." Wynn smiled when he said he'd district everyone. Michael knew that either meant he would blow the place up somehow, or he would shoot everyone. He titled his head to the side a bit. Wynn looked at him and got angry.

"Michael stop looking like you don't know what you're doing. Go break out. You have to hurry your way to Haddonfield to kill Jamie and that little savage of yours."

Wynn left the room. Michael followed behind him. When Wynn snook into the office he pulled out his gun and shot up the room. The sirens went off and all the patients woke up. Screaming and yelling filled the place, ruining the silence. Michael ran out of the emergency exits. From there he did the usual routine when he escaped: He would run out of some kind of exit, go to the parking lot, steal a car, and maybe kill a few people in the process. It was becoming so repetitive it almost bored him. When he finally a person he grabbed them by the neck and threw them out of their car. He turned it on and peeled out of the lot,

On his way back to Haddonfield all the names of the family he had to kill circled around in his head. Every time Audrey's name popped into his head he felt a little sick. Michael shook his head to keep his focus. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white.

Kill. I mist kill.

Michael took another look at his daughter's paper work. He noticed and important piece of information she didn't see previously, her address. He gripped the paper and headed to the direction of her house.

\--------

It's been nearly twenty-four hours since Rachel visited the girls. Audrey had barely moved from her spot by the window. She just sat there and starred outside. She kept her mask on, actually she had totally forgotten it was on. Jamie tried shaking her so she would move but it did no good.

Only one thing was about to snap Audrey out of her gaze, her mother's voice.

"Audrey, I'm back honey." Audrey jumped from her spot and hugged her mom. It felt like forever since the last time she's seem her.

"Wow honey you haven't been this affectionate in years." Debbie said while hugging her daughter. When the embrace ended Debbie noticed Audrey's weight had dropped significantly since she's seen her.

"Oh my god, Audrey have you been eating? You look so thin." Debbie took the mask off Audrey's face. Her eyes looked emotionless and empty. Her face was pale and sunken in, it was like looking at a skeleton. Debbie was angry by this and stormed to find a doctor. She a nurse and chewed her out.

"Have you guys been feeding my daughter?" The nurse looked confused.

"Uh, we don't feed them we just let them go to the cafeteria to eat on their own."

" It's only been a few days since I've seen my daughter and she looks terrible. If she's not eating isn't it your job to put a feeding tube in?"

"Mrs. Myers please."

"I never married him!" Yelled Debbie. Anyone calling her Mrs. Myers made her anger. She would enjoy to be a typical happy family, but she kmew there was no way that was possible.

"Well we never starved your daughter." Debbie groaned and stormed away. All she wanted to do was see her daughter and not have to deal with ignorant doctors and nurses.


	8. Chapter 8

Audrey and Jamie were displeased to have their dinner interrupted by some unexpected visitor. Loomis came to them a woman named Mrs. Blankenship was coming to see them. Jamie and Audrey looked at each other in confusion. Neither of them knew anyone by that name. Loomis still wanted the girls to go to the visitors room to see her. This Mrs. Blankenship was a frail old woman. Audrey knew she had never seen this women in her life. She looked over at Jamie who looked bewildered.  
"Hello girls, I'm Mrs. Blankenship. I'm a friend of your grandparents. I used to babysit your parents all the time when they were little." The woman seemed too enthusiastic to tell them this. Jamie still looked puzzled. For some reason Audrey's guard went up. This woman made her feel weird, kind of the same feeling Wynn gave her.  
"You babysat my dad?" Audrey asked. Mrs. Blankenship nodded. She looked to Jamie.  
"I watched your mother a lot too."  
"Why are you here?" Audrey asked. The old woman smiled.  
"You two are aware Halloween is tomorrow. You are very special girls.The two of you have been chosen." Jamie sunk down in her chair with a concerned look on her face.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I was babysitting that night, little Mickey Myers across the street was hearing voices telling him to kill his family. That same night he murdered your Aunt Judith." Jamie and Audrey looked at each other again, but this time it was pure fear rather than confusion.  
"So you're that awful babysitter Wynn told me about."  
"Dr. Wynn knew what the problem was. He and Mickey talked and worked things out. Your father was a troubled boy, but that Wynn sure made him much more special. Wynn really is a brilliant man. He was going to be here today to see you both, but uh... he got sick." The old woman smiled and nodded as she talked. It sounded like the excuse she made for Wynn was a cover up. This made Audrey's fear transform to anger. Why the hell was this crazy old bat telling her and Jamie about this? And who the hell did she think she was inviting creep to come and see them.  
"What happened to him, did you stroke him to death?" Audrey smiled maliciously as she said this. She decided to go along with the old woman's lie. Blankenship didn't even seem to hear her, she just kept talking.  
"He told me about the voices. He said he wanted to kill Judith, it was something he needed to do. Just a few moments later he went across the street and made his first sacrifice." Jamie began to cry. This lady really made her scared. Audrey was furious now. How the hell could this lady let some kid go and kill his sister.  
"Well what I got from that is you're a crazy old bag that let my dad kill his sister when he was little. Moral of the story is don't let the kid go over to his house after he said he needed to kill his sister. We're done here." Audrey grabbed Jamie. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. Mrs. Blanenship stood up from her chair.  
"You're a lot like Judith, you know. Too bad the little one can't open her mouth and say anything." Audrey continued to ignore the woman. When they made it to the threshold the woman shouted one last thing.  
"You two are next. He wants you!" Jamie was bursting out into tears at this point. That was it for Audrey. She turned around and stormed back into the room. Jamie tried to stop her but she was too weak. Audrey approached the old lady, raised her hand, and slapped her in the face as hard as she could. Mrs. Blankenship fell to the floor. Blood flew from her nose and mouth. A few teeth could be seen scattered across the floor.  
"If you ever come around me or Jamie again, I'll kill you!" Audrey walked away from her body. Security ran into the room. A few doctors and nurses follwed. Security came and put Audrey in chains and walked her back to her and Jamie's room. Mrs. Blankenship mustered up the strength to get up off the floor.  
"She certainly has her father's touch." She said while holding her bleeding mouth. Security helped Mrs. Blankenship walk out of the room.  
Everyone was appalled at what Audrey did to that old woman. Jamie looked horrified. Audrey walked over and sat on the bed with her cousin. She looked her in the eyes.  
"I had to do that, Jamie. She was threatening us. She's crazy and I really thought she was gonna hurt us." Jamie looked at her cousin and just nooded her head. She was still scared at what happened, but at the same time she felt a little relieved. She didn't feel safe around Mrs. Blankenship either. Loomis stormed into the room looking frantic.  
"Audrey, why did you do that? You nearly killed that woman!"  
"Loomis she's crazy. When she was in the room with us she told us that my dad was coming for us and we were next. I did it to protect me and Jamie." Loomis looked at her, he actually kind of believed her by the looks of how shooken up Jamie was.  
"Jamie, is this true?" Loomis asked. Jamiw quickly nooded her head. Tears filled her eyes.  
"I will be sure to tell the security of what that woman said to you."  
\------  
It took hours, but Michael finally made it to Haddonfield, specifically the house of the mother of his child. He parked the stolen car a few doors down so if anyone was home he wouldn't be seen .He got out and walked over to the house. It was decent sized, certainly too big for only two people. Michael walked through the back door. He noticed there wasn't a car in the drive way, this made him hope Debbie wasn't home. It would be a lot easier to sneak around with the house vacant.  
There was a door that lead to the entrance of the house. Quietly Michael opened the door. To his surprise it was unlocked. He stepped inside, remaining quiet. Michael crept around the kitchen. He looked around the corner to see a staircase. Just as he was ready to walk over there he heard a phone ring then someone coming downstairs. Quickly Michael hide in a little pantry looking thing, making sure to keep it open to see who it was. A young woman picked up the phone.  
"Hello? " The young girl asked. Michael immediately recognized that voice. It was Debbie. Memories of her came flooding into his head. He remembered everything, from there first encounter, to the night they had sex. Michael shook his head to keep his focus. Debbie continued to talk on the phone.  
"Dad, you and mom promised you would come visit Audrey. Where have you been? She's been asking about you. "I don't know , she's probably gonna be there a while." It sounded like Debbie was arguing now. Michael listened to every wor she said. Finally Debbie aggressively hung up the phone and tried walking away but it rang again.  
"I can't walk away from this fucker!" Debbie answered the phone. Michael studied her look. She appeared to be worried. "Audrey did what?" Debbie immediately hung up the phone and ran out the front door with her keys.  
What the hell did she do now? Michael though to himself. He put his curiosity aside and went upstairs. There was only a bathroom and two bedrooms. He entered into the first one he saw. It was clearly Debbie's room. There was a huge bulletin board above her bed full of pictures. Michael walked over to the bulletin and looked at the pictures, they were all of her and Audrey. Michael grabbed one and looked at it. It was the picture of Debbie holding Audrey at the hospital when she was first born. Michael couldn't help but get a little emotional at this. A few tears rolled down his face. He missed literally everything, her birth, holidays, special occasions. Michael wipped the tears away. He needed to leave so he went over to the other room, her room. Michael stepped inside Audrey's room. It was pained red with white furniture. He took a few steps into her room and examined it. When he reached her bed he stepped on something sticking out from beneath it. It looked like the handle to something. Michael grabbed the object, it was a long, sharp butcher knife with a serrated blade. His eyes grew wide when he comprehend what he was looking at. Why would this be in his daughter's room? Michael Myers,the slasher of Haddonfield was even starting to feel afraid of his own child. He figured he'd seen enough and walked out. He caught a glimpse of something he hadn't noticed when he first entered, carved into the wall was the word Samhein.  
\-------  
It is a pitiful sight to see, a parent breaking down after hearing or seeing something terrible their child has done. Debbie always felt sympathy for those who went through this, now she was living it.  
"Where are the kids? And is Mrs. Blankenship okay?" Debbie asked as she looked into the empty room. Loomis guided inside as if she has never seen the place.  
"She will be alright, she is a tough woman. I think she is the least of your worries at the moment."  
"Again, where are the girls?"  
"They're outside getting fresh air. There is something you should be aware of." Loomis closed the door and showed Debbie what he was talking about. Behind the door the word father was written in blood. Debbie's heart fell to her stomach.  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
" Just a few moments ago, before you arrived they walked in on Audrey cutting herself. She slashed her wrists open. She must of wrote that on the wall."  
"How the fuck and why the fuck did she have a knife?" Debbie asked. The rage in her voice was very apparent.  
"I have no idea, I'm in here everyday and I've never even seen a trace of a weapon."  
"So what ,did someone just give it to her?"  
"Debbie, I have come to the conclusion that Audrey has a major obsession with Dr. Wynn, the same obsession I have with Michael and stopping him."  
"Yea that's really fucking obvious!" Debbie began to cry. Loomis put his arm around her to comfort the young woman.  
"Dr. Loomis, I need answers. My baby has only gotten worse since she's been here. I need to know what's wrong. I need real answers, not 'oh she's just evil like her father ',or 'maybe she's possessed'. I need real answers."  
"Debbie I am working on it. When I interview her she seems just fine, but her actions say otherwise. However, I did notice that when Michael went into a rage he targeted his family, but when Audrey rages, she harms herself."  
"Just please save my baby! Oh god she's acting like she's out of her fucking mind."  
Debbie left and went outside to go find her daughter. Loomis stayed in the room and looked at the girl's message again.  
Michael, you can't have her. No matter how hard you try, you can't have her, I won't allow it.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a beautiful fall night . The children of the clinic all ran around outside enjoying life. The staff decided it was time for the children to be able to go outside and play rather than be cooped up all day,of course a security guard would be outside monitoring them.

Jamie was talking with the boy Billy she mentioned she liked, well not really talking. Jamie used sign language or mouthed certain words and Billy tried to decrypt what she said. Audrey smiled at the two, she had her fair share of boys from the clinic trying to talk to her, but she shot them down. Audrey wasn't really into boys yet, and all of the ones around her age in the clinic were flat out psychos. Her thoughts were put on hold when she saw her mother running up to her.

"Audrey, sweetie I heard about what happened? Are you okay?" Debbie asked as she hugged her daughter. Audrey nodded. Debbie saw how cut up her daughter's arms were. She gently grabbed her wrists and looked at her with glassy eyes.

"Mom I'm ok, and I know you're gonna lecture me about slapping that old hag but she deserved it! That lunatic came in here and told me and Jamie we're next. Her and Wynn are in an alliance, I swear."

"Honey don't be silly, what alliance would they have? Wynn's a well known Doctor, that's all." Debbie decided no to say much about Audrey's attack. She knew plenty of doctors and what not already told her that was wrong. 

Sirens were heard from a distance. In a matter of seconds three squard cares were all around the clinic. All the children watched in confusion. The whole staff rushed out to see what was the matter, including Loomis. A sheriff stepped out of one of the cars. Worry and horror filled his face. Audrey took a good look at the cars, they were from Warren County. Loomis walked in front of the cop.

"Loomis! Oh thank good you're here. We're from Smiths Grove. Michael Myers escaped last night. He's no where to be found around our county. We thought this was the next place to look."

Audrey immediately looked at her cousin and mother. Jamie's smile turned into tears. She fell backwards and her breathing got heavy. Debbie's hand was over her chest. She got up and walked over to the sheriff.

"Please tell me it isn't true. Please."

"I'm sorry ma'am he's gone. There was a shooting at the sanitarium the night he escaped, so someone must of helped him get out." Debbie get closer to the man. She was almost nose to nose with him.

"He's the father of my child." The sheriff and Debbie looked at Audrey. Her eyes were emotionless, no fear, no worry, nothing. It was like looking into an empty pit. She was wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled over hear head, this just made her look even more creepy. The sheriff just wanted to shoot her. The spawn of the most well known serial killer in North America was right in front of him.

"I can kinda see that, she's in a lot of danger. Protect her." The police and security got all the children back inside. Audrey grabbed a flower on her way in. Her and Jamie went back to their rooms. Jamie was triggered after hearing the news. Rachel and Laurie were contacted immediately and were on their way. Audrey sat by Jamie and rubbed her back.

"Hey we're ok. He won't get us." Jamie smiled, but was still sure they were doomed. Audrey wasn't sure why she wasn't afraid. She figured that if she ever heard of her father escaping she would be shaking in her boots, but it was just well... whatever.

Rachel, Laurie, and Debbie were all in the room comforting the girls. Rachel held Jamie tight, Debbie held her daughter's hand, and Laurie paced around the room.

"This is the year I'm going to kill him." Laurie said. Everyone else either rolled their eyes or sighed.

"Not now, Laurie." Debbie commanded. Laurie got very frustrated at this.

"Not now? Then when? Are we just gonna wait for him tomorrow. He'll have everyone slaughtered by then! Why is everyone so god damn naive about this guy?"

"Laurie right now the kids need emotional support, we can let the police deal with Michael."

"They won't do shit. I need to take him down."

"Laurie please," Rachel pleaded . Debbie shook her head and gave Laurie a pitiful look.

"Wow, you really are a pathetic woman."

Jamie was scared to see her aunt and her mother fight. Audrey was more annoyed than scared. She was getting sick of listening to two adults fight like children. Audrey gripped the teddy bear that was beside her bed and in a fit of rage ripped the head off.

"Alright, shut up! Don't you two get tired of constantly fighting! Can't you see how much it's hurting Jamie? It's like being in the lunchroom at school. If you can't get along then do us a favor and leave." Audrey said with pure rage in her voice. No one said anything back, they just looked at her in shock.

"It is late, perhaps we should let the girls get some sleep." Laurie said. Debbie nodded. They kissed their daughters goodbye. Rachel assured them she'd be back tomorrow. When she left Jamie broke out her little chalk board.

I'm glad you said something. It hurts to see them fight so much 

"I know it does."

Audrey picked up the flower she grabbed on her way in. It really was a thought to rack her brain over on why this town still continue to celebrate Halloween. Haven't they learned?She plucked on of the pedals off and began to speak.

"Ashes to ashes," she said as she plucked another pedal. "Dust to dust, banning Halloween in this town is a must."

\-----

Michael backed up into a corner, he was trapped, no where to run or hide. This time he was the victim, scared for his life. He heard her footsteps coming up the stairs. When she reached the peak she turned and saw him. Michael couldn't see her face, it was covered by a deeply disturbing clown mask. A large butcher knife was clenched tightly in her hands. She walked over to him. The knife was raised. Michael closed his eyes. She finally took her mask off to reveal her true face. Michael opened his eyes back up to reveal the masked murderer was his own daughter. He tried to speak but nothing would come out. She raised the knife a little more then drove it into his chest, stabbing him repeatedly. It was over, he was finally dead.

The shape awake from his nightmare. His breathing was heavy and fast. It had been years since he's had a nightmare like that. That mask was bruned into his memory. It was the same mask he had worn when he killed Judith twenty-six years ago. He looked over to the side of him and felt relieved to see the knife he stole from his daughters room was still on the floor. The picture was still though but he didn't really want to look at that. Michael was about to go back to sleep until he realized it was the middle of the night, meaning it was now Halloween. Michael sprung up, grabbed the knife, then headed out the door. The hunt for Audrey and Jamie has now begun.

\-----

Audrey rubbed her eyes all morning long. She was waken up at 5:00 by Jamie. She had a major nightmare where she couldn't breathe and was shaking violently, it was almost like she was having a seizure. Laurie and Rachel were called to the clinic and have been there since. If that wasn't bad enough someone had thrown a block through their window with a note saying the evil children must die. Audrey brushed it off as a prank, but everyone else was really shooken up over it. Jamie then showed Audrey her message: He's coming for us. Jamie explained to her cousin that she knew where Michael was and could read his thoughts. She said how he went into her home yesterday and grabbed a picture and a knife under her bed. Audrey was furious with this.

"He took it! That costed me a lot!" Audrey was more concerned about her father taking her possession that the actual fact that he went into her house. Audrey asked her why wouldn't she tell people about this, but Jamie was too traumatized to write his location down. The only two people that knew of Jamie's psychic connection with Michael was Audrey and Loomis. Audrey figured Loomis would try to pry information out of her so there was no point in asking about it.

From there the morning got a little better when Tina has visited, and gave the girls their costumes. She even snuck in Rachel's doberman, Max. As the morning progressed Jamie was much more calm and was now helping with the banner for the Goblin costume party that was tonight. Audrey sat and did her own thing. She was in one of her moods where she wanted to be alone. 

Jamie walked over to get some more markers. Audrey looked up to check on her. Jamie had a sinsister look on her face. Innher hands she had a black and red marker. She walked to the banner and scribbled something on it. Audrey got out of her chair to see what Jamie was doing. When she was close another girl jumped in front of her. Audrey fell backwards from the shock. She looked up at the girl, her red hair was in pigtails and she had a ridiculous look on her face. Audrey got up.

"Hey Myers, I got a bome to pick with you,"the girl sneered. Audrey knew exactly who this girl was, it was her next door neighbor. She had a compulsive eating problem, but not with food. She would eat toys, stuffed animals, and all kinds of other things. Needless to say she was a freak.

"Are you the kid that's eats their toys or something?" Audrey asked for conformation. The girl totally ignored her question and went on with her sentence.

"You know it's Halloween and your dad always cause shit, so you better make sure nothing goes wrong tonight." Audrey totally ignored the girl and looked over to Jamie. A whole crowd was around her. 

"I'll deal with you later I gotta take care of something." Audrey tried walking away but the girl got in front of her again.

"Hey I'm not done!" The girl grabbed Audrey's wrist. Rage lit up her whole body like a fire. No one touched Audrey Grey like that, no one. Audrey looked around, and to her luck a little stuffed rabbit was on the table next to her. She grabbed and pulled her arm back.

"I said I have to deal with something ,and so do you, it's lunchtime!" Audrey stepped on the girl's toe. She opened her moth and screamed in pain. Audrey took this moment to shove the toy into her mouth and down her throat. The girk chocked for a few seconds but was able to pull the animal from her mouth. She gaged and coughed for a while.

"Audrey, NO!" A nurse screamed. She ran over and pulled Audrey away from the girl catching her breath. Audrey was made to leave the room. She looked over again at Jamie, who was on the floor crying.

Laurie remained with her daughter the rest of the day. Jamie was calm again and took a nap. Audrey couldn't help but stare outside the window. It's been a month she's walked the streets of Haddonfield, she kind of missed it. 

What's the harm in going for a walk? I'm not escaping, I'm coming right back. It will be ok. Audrey convinced herself to leave the clinic for a few minutes to take a walk. She opened the window quietly and crawled outside. When her feet touched the ground she felt free. The wind blew her hair around and the leaves were being crushed under feet. She for once did mot feel like a caged up animal. Audrey took a deep breath and walked the opposition direction from the clinic. She pulled the hood to the sweater she was wearing over her head to hide her identity. There wasn't a specific destination she was going to, just maybe around the center of town and back-then she'd go back to being cooped up listening to Dr. Loomis bellyache.

Audrey strolled past a park she played at when she was a kid. She glanced at all the children chasing each other around, not a care in the world. Audrey smiled at them then continued to walk. Everything was so peaceful, unfortunately this peace would soon be interrupted.

Someone was following her. Nothing went off in her head telling to to turn around and check her surroundings.She continued her walk without even realizing the boogeyman was right behind her. Audrey was about to enter a little forest when something grabbed her wrist. The force of the thing touching her was so powerful the hood on her head flew off. Audrey filled with rage again. Who the hell was touching her, and what did they want? Audrey quickly turned around to give the person a piece of her mind. She never expected to see that guy-for the first time in her life she was face to face with her father, Michael Myers.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael examined his daughter- the daughter he was meeting for the first time. There was no denying she was his. She had everything of his: the high cheekbones, the nose,the mouth structure, and especially his eyes. They were exactly like his, as a matter of fact they were even darker . He could see the anger that was in her eyes, and boy was she pissed. The Shape himself even felt like he was looking at pure evil, she was his after all. She was conceived while he had the curse so it must have to be in her DNA.

What shocked Michael the most was the fact his daughter wasn't scared. She stared at him, and he stared at her. Neither of the two said a word. By now any other person would be screaming and begging for mercy. Jamie probably would've died of a heart attach if it was her in his grasp.

Another thing he noticed was her body. For being ten years old and a girl she was abnormally tall, at least 5'6". She was also had an extremely thin frame. It looked as if she was malnourished.

Does Debbie feed her? Michael asked himself. He shook his head and tried to push out all the father-like thoughts. He was raising his knife in the air, but something told him to put it back down. There was a force that stopped him from killing her right then and there. 

Not yet. Michael released his daughter. When she was out of his grip she still continued to look at him. Audrey backed away slowly. She kept her eyes on her father as she pulled her hoodie back over her head. The young girl figured she had seen enough and had to get back to the clinic. Audrey walked away as if nothing had happened. Michael went back into the forest. He had never seen such a reaction in all his years of killing.

Meanwhile at the clinic Jamie ran into the hall to look for Loomis. When she found him she tapped him repeatedly to get his attention. The old man tried to calm her down.

"Jamie what is it?" Jamie showed Loomis her board.

He got her

Loomis nearly fell backwards at her message. No, he couldn't of gotten her. She can't be dead.

"Dr. Loomis, Audrey is no where to be found!" A nurse yelled to him. Laurie and Debbie were frantically looking around the clinic when they heard Audrey was missing. Debbie prayed Jamie just imagined it, and Michael had not really gotten her. 

"Debbie, there's a good chance she's....you know, dead." Laurie told her hesitantly.

"No I'm not," said a faint voice behind them. They turned around and saw Audrey. Everyone signed with relief. Debbie was thankful but furious that her daughter had left an scared everyone. Debbie walked to her daughter and grabbed her arms.

" Don't you ever do that again! You had us worried to death!"

"What are you talking about?" Audrey asked, acting like she didn't know what was going on.

"We though you were dead!" Laurie yelled at her. Audrey sighed with annoyance.

"So what every time I go somewhere everyone's going to think I'm dead?" Jamie walked over to everyone. She smiled when she saw her cousins was unharmed. Jamie cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her.

"A-Audrey," she stuttered. This was the first time Audrey had ever heard her cousin talk. She ran over to Jamie and hugged her.

"Say it again." Jamie smiled and repeated what she said. Laurie cried and embraced her daughter. Loomis just looked at them like they were all crazy.

"I'm send police out everywhere, Michael has come home."

"He's been home," Laurie told the crazy doctor. Audrey grabbed Jamie's hand and they walked back to their room.

"I think we should get our costumes on." Loomis tried to chase after them but Laurie and Debbie held him back.

"Hey wait, come back here! We need to talk about this!'' Audrey ignored him. Jamie sat down in a chair. She wanted princess makeup to go with her outfit. Audrey started painting on her face. Jamie didn't look excited, she only looked stressed out.

"What's the matter?" Audrey asked while putting eyeshadow on Jamie's eyes. She looked up.

"I'm w-worried about R-Rachel," Jamie said. She had a hard time spitting out certain words. She talked again, "I saw her getting stabbed my him. Audrey, I think he killed her."

"I thought Rachel said she's was going up to the cabin her parents got."

"Yea but she said she'd call first."

"Jamie, she's fine," Audrey assured her. Jamie dropped the subject and Audrey continued to paint her face. When Jamie was all finished she put her costume on. Audrey did the same, but without all the makeup. Laurie came in the room to check up on the process. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her daughter.

"Look at you! You look beautiful, honey!'' Laurie exclaimed as she fangirled over her daughter's look.

"Feast your eyes," Audrey said. She was proud of how well Jamie's makeup turned out.

"That's really good. Where'd you learn that?"

"Watching my mom get ready for work." 

"Well come outside that goblin party shit is about to start." The girls followed Laurie outside. There were two boys waiting for them, one was that Billy kid Jamie talked to, and the other was some guy that would flirt with Audrey when she first entered the clinic. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey sugar," he said after he winked at Audrey. She didn't say a word, she hardly even noticed him. The four children walked over to the main doors of the clinic. A few minutes later the party had begun. Parents were in the audience all proud looking. A lady was announcing the children's names and costumes. Some kids went up, pictures were taken, and they went back downstairs, that was about it. Audrey didn't even want to be there, the only reason she was standing in a ridiculous nurse costume was for her cousin. Jamie and Billy were almost ready to go up. When the couple behind the, was called Jamie turned around to look at Audrey.

"Where's Tina?" Audrey took a second to remember who Tina even was. She was there earlier that very day and she had already forgotten about her existence.

"Oh shit, I don't know Jamie. I forgot she even existed." Jamie gave her cousin an annoyed look. Jamie and Billy were called up to go upstairs. The teo walked up. Jamie seemed deep in thought. She didn't move for a few seconds until Billy assisted her up the stairs. Audrey's partner stared at her for the longest time. He was planning on making a move when they reached the top of the stairs. Audrey could sense him staring at her. She looked over and he was practically drooling at her.

"Keep looking at me like that I'll rip your heart out." The boy snickered at her.

"You know Myers, I got a thing for barbaric women," he said in a sediudtive voice. Audrey slowly turned to look at him. She decided to gove up on acknowledging his existence.He was a crazy one.

A few noises were heard upstairs. Everyone, parents and patients looked up to see what was the matter. Jamie was backing away from the stage upstairs. She nearly fell over the balcony. Laurie, Loomis, and Debbie all rose from their seats. Jamie let out a loud scream. Parents were whispering to each other and the other children panicked. Laurie ran up the stairs to try to calm Jamie down. Audrey went upstairs to see a whole crowd around her yet once again. 

"Jamie what is it? Is it Michael?" Loomis asked. Jamie nooded. Sweat was dripping off her face. She tried talking but she was struggling to say the words. Billy tried to make out what she was trying to say.

"S-stoooore," Jamie muttered out.

"Come on sweetie, where is he. We need to know!" Laurie pleaded.

"The store? What store?" Loomis asked. "What do they sell?"

"Big, big, c-cans. Cookie woman," Jamie stuttered. A police officer finally made his way upstairs to get examine the little girl. Loomis turned to the officer.

"She said Michael is at a store that sells big cans and a cookie woman." 

"Tina! Tina is with him!" Jamie exclaimed. She was able to spit this out like it was no problem. Loomis and the cop looked at each other. The cop pulled put his walky-talky and reported to the rest of the police department.

"I need backup at Dale's gas station, 5th and Main, over." 

Jamie went back to her room. Everyone was around her to make sure she was alright. She for sure though Tina was dead. The door open and the same cop came in to talk to Loomis.

"The girl was unharmed, she's here now." As soon as Jamie heard this ahe jumped off her bed to go greet Tina. Tina was waiting downstairs her for. Jamie saw her and smiled. Tina smiled back at the girl. Jamie said her name, similar to what she did with Audrey, and Tina tightly hugged her. The two girls walked to Jamie's room. Audrey was sitting on her bed reading a book. Tina walked over and hugged the girl.

"Look guys, I have to get going."

"Why?" Jamie asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well you're too young to understand but when you meet someone who makes you feel, like connected or your heart is made of neon, you have to be with them."

"He's not with you."

"Who isn't?"

"The boogeyman."

"Yea that's one way of describing him." Tina kissed Jamie goodbye and went over to Audrey and gave her another hug. "I need you to watch over Jamie like you've been doing, ok?" Audrey nodded.

"Tina, no." Jamie cried. Tina told Jamie she loved her and she'd be back tonight. Audrey figured it was tike to chyme in since Tina wasn't getting the message through her head.

"Tina that's my father in the car, not you boyfriend!" Audrey tried yelling but she left already. Audrey just shrugged her shoulders.

"What are we gonna do?" Jamie asked. Audrey shook her head. Some people just don't understand what they're getting themselves into.

Tina ran downstairs. Loomis tried stopping her but nothing he did worked. Even Laurie and Debbie tried convincing her to stay. She left in a hurry. Loomis ordered police to follow her and make sure nothing happened to the young woman. The police left. One more officer was still in the building. He went over to Loomis and totally ignored the two women standing beside him.

"You know Sam, those two Myers kids are causing a lot of commotion," the man said quietly. 

"They are in mortal danger, especially Audrey." 

Little did anyone know Jamie and Audrey snook out and were on their way to go look for Tina.


	11. Chapter 11

Audrey and Jamie roamed the streets of Haddonfield. Jamie's main focus was looking for Tina. She knew her uncle was with her earlier and that scared her. Audrey just followed Jamie around and hoped Tina would be in their sight soon. In reality Audrey had no idea who this Tina broad even was, but she didn't wanna come across as insensitive. It was obvious Tina meant a lot to Jamie.

Someone bumped imto the two girls, nearly knocking them over. It was Billy. He looked relieved see them.

"There you two are!"

"We need to find Tina!" Jamie told Billy.

"You don't even know where she is, but I do."

"Where?"

"The tower farm!" I'll take you!" Billy was now leading everyone. Audrey knew one thing was for certain, these kids were slow. She had had enough of the lolly gagging and picked up Jamie. She threw Billy on her back and carried Jamie in her arms. She was able to throw the children around like they were nothing. 

"Ok Let's go, you guys are too slow so I'm gonna carry you." Billy told Audrey where to go and they were now on their way.

\------

Debbie and Laurie drove around looking for both their girls and Michael. Debbie was driving erratically. Laurie told her to slow down a few times so she could keep her eyes out for anyone. Debbie couldn't help herself. She was so angry and scared.

"Who told him?" Debbie asked. Laurie looked at her with confusion.

"Who told who what?"

"Who told Michael about my baby?"

"I don't know Debbie. Only me,you ,and Loomis knew."

"How did he find out then? Someone else must have known!"

"Nobody else knew!" Debbie though to herself. There was one other person that knew about Audrey, Dr. Wynn. Oh no, he didn't. Debbie remembered Loomis told her Wynn probably mentioned something to Michael about his daughter. Debbie didn't want to believe it, but now she had to. All of Audrey's warnings about Wynn were coming true. Debbie now felt guilty. All those times she thought her daughter was crazy when really she was telling the truth.

"Debbie, if our children die tonight," Laurie started, but Debbie wouldn't let her finish her statement.

"I won't let that happen. He can't just come in after all these years and take over, not on my watch!" Debbie yelled as she hit the gas.

\----

Jamie screamed for he life when she saw Tina getting chased by a car. All the kids already knew that was Michael Myers driving the car. Tina was running for her life. Her hysteric screams cold her heard all throughout Haddonfield. Jamie couldn't take the scene, she decided to do something bold.

"Here, over here!" She yelled. Billy and Audrey looked at her like she was nuts. Michael stopped the car. Tina looked like a dear in headlights when the car came to a hault. Jamie yelled again, but this time Michael came chasing after the kids. 

Billy tried running as fast as he could when he realized the car was going towards him. All the kids ran in different directions. Billy knew he couldn't keep up with the car so he jumped out of the way. Michael was now chasing after Audrey. Jamie stopped and turned to see what was going on. Audrey wasn't running, she was just standing there, waiting to get hit.

"Audrey get out of the way! Get out of the fucking way!" Jamie yelled, but Audrey stood her ground.

Michael realized his daughter was not going to get out of the way. That feeling he had earlier when he almost killed her came back. He slammed on the brakes, but the car wouldn't even slow down. The car slammed into Audrey. She was thrown right through the windshield. The impact didn't even seem to phase her. She gripped the wheel and spun it around causing the car to swerve in all directions. Audrey clung onto the wheel. Michael tried removing her hands but she was way too strong, even for him. Audrey took one hand off the wheel and tried to rip her father's mask off. Michael had had enough and really pressed on the brakes. Audrey flew out of the car and hit a tree. Her body bounced off and abruptly hit the ground. 

Poor Jamie witnessed the whole thing. The car was now coming in her direction. She screamed and ran like she had never ran before. The car ran over everything in it's way. She was in a forest surrounded by huge trees. Jamie saw a really big one coming her way. She took this as an advantage and sprinted towards the tree. Just before she was about to slam into it she jumped out oft he way. Michael had no time to stop the car so he ended up crashing it into the tree. There was a huge explosion. The car caught on fire.

Jamie saw the scene and felt relieved. He was either dead or seriously injured, either way he couldn't get her now. Jamie's dreams came to an end when she heard the car door open. Michael stepped out and had his knife clutched in his hand. Jamie tried crawling away. Michael was right behind her. He grabbed her leg and pulled her closer as he raised his knife getting ready to end her young life.

"NO!" Jamie heard two women yell in unison. Tina and Laurie jumped in front of Jamie and tried to remove the knife from Michael. He overpowered both of them. Michael drove his knife into Tina's chest then tuned around and did the same to Laurie. Jamie was hysterical. Two people important to her, the mother she believed to be dead then re-entered her life was now for real dead. 

"Tina, mom. Mommy!'' She cried. Michael continued to stab both of them . Audrey hobbled over to get Jamie away.

"Come on Jamie." Audrey picked her cousin up off the floor. Jamie was stunned to see Audrey was still alive. She was thrown through a windshield and catapulted into a tree, who was she not dead? Jamie was so relived but still horrified after witnessing her mother's death. 

Audrey had Jamie in her arms and Billy on her back. He was badly injured and could hardly walk. Jamie couldn't stop looking at the slaughtered bodies. Audrey limped out of the forest. Blood stained her nurse costume. She was still bleeding but she could hardly even fell any pain. 

Red and blue lights were flashing in the distance. Cops came and grabbed children. All three of them were put inside the back of an ambulance. A lot of police were hovered around Audrey. Loomis and Debbie came by the kids. Debbie threw up when she saw how much blood was on Audrey. 

"Are you alright?" Loomis asked.

"Tina and mom are dead!" Jamie screamed. Audrey hugged and comforted her. The crazed doctor turned to Audrey.

"Audrey, can you fell the pain?" She shook her head at his question. Debbie dropped to her knees. She too was felt like she was going to hysterical. The worst part was she didn't even know what to say to her daughter. 

'' We need to get these kids to a hospital. They're bleeding out!" The sheriff yelled to Loomis.

"They're not going anywhere." Loomis said. Debbie and the Sheriff looked at Loomis like he was crazy.

"What the fuck do you mean they're not going anywhere! Look at them!"

"They will be brought to Michael's childhood home. They will wait for him there. That's where Michael's rage started and that' where it will end. When he comes to look for him we will trap him and bring him to prison where he belongs. "Loomis looked over to Debbie. She was damaged. Her daughter was nearly a victim of Michael Myers, he killed Laurie, and now Audrey and Jamie were going to be used as bait.

"Sherri," Loomis said, surprisingly he used her real name, " Do you trust me?" he asked. Debbie looked at him. She noodled. What other choice did she have?

"You will come with us," he added in. Debbie tilted her head in confusion. She didn't speak at all. She was too shaken up to say anything. Loomis began to talk again. " Debbie you made him feel human whenever you were with him. If you could get through to him once you can get through to him again."

"Loomis, are you suggesting we use this family as bait?" The sheriff said. Loomis nodded.

"They are Michael's family. If he knows they are all in one place, he will surely be there." The sheriff shook his head. He went along with it though. Jamie and Audrey looked at each other. Audrey nodded to Jamie. She turned to Loomis.

"We'll do what you want, " Jamie said bravely. The sheriff sighed once more. He couldn't believe this family. He had seen many crazy people in all his years in law enforcement, but they took the cake.

"Get the boy to a hospital," the sheriff ordered the paramedic that drove the ambulance. Audrey and Jamie were escorted to the back of a police car. The ambulance drove away with Billy. Another ambulance showed up shortly after that. Four paramedics wheeled gurneys to the forest. Jamie looked over. When they came back two bodies were covered with a white sheet. The sheets were stained with blood.

"Tina, mom," Jamie said again. She couldn't believe they were dead. The police car carrying the children drove off. Loomis and Debbie stayed behind.

"You wait right here, " Loomis ordered to Debbie, "I need to speak with Michael." Debbie stopped Loomis. 

"No, I need to say this to him." She said. Her voice was stern, yet scared. Loomis decided to let her speak. 

Debbie stepped into the forest. In the distance she saw the white mask. She knew this was Michael. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Michael, as the mother of your child I am begging you, stop this. Stop killing. Please, Michael, Audrey needs her father. Her and Jamie will be waiting for you, at your house. Come home Michael, come home."

Michael was getting closer and closer to Debbie. She looked at him one more time before walking away. She got in the car with Loomis. Debbie looked at the bodies again while passing. She couldn't believe Laurie was actually gone. Just a few hours ago she was sitting watching happy children dressed up in costumes, now she was on her way to Michael's home.


	12. Chapter 12

All of the Haddonfield police were surrounded by the Myers House. Inside and out a swat team was armed and ready to take on the Boogeyman. A brave family was alos sitting in the house, waititng. Loomis stood in the living room, waiting for Michael to walk through the door. Debbie sat in the room that was once the kitchen. There was a rickety back door she stared at, waiting. Michael was an unpredictable man, so people were by every entrance possible to the house. Debbie was scared. She had no idea how this night was going to end. She feared for her family's life and her own.

Jamie, Audrey, and a police officer named Charlie were upstairs, in Judith's old room to be exact. Jamie sat in the mirror, brushing her hair. Audrey sat on the bed lost in her thoughs. Charlie could hardly even comprehend how brave these two little girls were. They kept their composure knowing an unstoppable serial killer was after them.

"You know we should really practie our signals," Charlie told the girls loudly. Jamie put her finger over her mouth, telling him to be quiet.

"Oh right, sorry." He said. Jamie banged the brush against the vanity and Audrey then stomped the floor. These were the signals they would use if and when Michael entered the house. 

"Perfect." Jamie went back to brushing her hair. She looked at the mirror, actually more like examined it. It wasn't her reflection anymore. She was looking at some young woman with long brown hair. She was brushing her hair and didn't have a shirt on. Jamie closed her eyes then opened them again. Her reflection was back on the mirror. 

Aunt Judith

Audrey got up and took a gander at herself. Her blonde hair and white nurse costume was covered in blood. Her legs were dirty and bruised. To anyone who had seen her they would think she was a hobo that got ran over by a car. Twas not a pretty sight. Jamie looked over at her.

"You look like Carrie," Jamie said emotionless. Audrey turned her head and gave her cosuin the really look.

"Gee thanks," she responded sarcastically. In all honesty she was surprised Jamie even knew who that was. 

"You are some brave kids," Charlie said to them. Jamie suddenly dropped the hairbrush. He breathing got rapid.Charlie walked over to her.

"B-billy," she kept repeating. Audrey was confused she thought Billy left in the ambulance.

"Jamie ,Billy went to the hospital," Audrey tried to assure her. She shook her head. Charlie got on his walky talky and informed Loomis what was happening. Another officer respond and said Myers may be at the clinic.

"Alright move then. Take the girls to the station they'll be safe there." Charlie hung up. All the police took off and headed to the clinic. Sirens and flashing lights lit up the whole neighborhood. When everyone left Charlie tapped the girls on their shoulders.

"Come on, you two have done your nights work." Audrey and Jamie got up, excited to leave until Loomis entered the room. He locked the door behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Charlie spat at Loomis with anger in his voice.

"The children and Sherri are staying here." 

"They're gonna die if they stay."

"No they won't, I have a plan." Loomis and Charlie continued to argue until the walky talky went off again.

"Charlie do you read me?" Charlie picked it up and responded.

"What's the matter?"

"There's a car coming up, it looks like one of ours, I think it's-" The man talking was no longer able to be heard. A loud crash replaced his voice.

"Hello? Come in." A few seconds of silence went by. Glass being shattered followed by screaming was heard. Charlie kept asking if the officer on the other end was coming in. The connection was eventually cut off. Charlie put the machine down.

"Dammit. I'm gonna have the guys come back here." When Charlie put the walky talky back by his face Loomis grabbed it and smashed it on the wall. 

"You crazy son of a bitch!" Jamie jumped back in shock at Loomis' action. Audrey shook her head. Loomis drew his gun from his pocket and put it in Charlie's chest.

"Charlie, Charlie.... Michael Myers is outside," Loomis said quietly. He left the room. Charlie locked it again. He reassured the girls they would be okay.

Loomis walked downstairs and saw Michael standing at the entrance to the house. Loomis walked over to him.

"Michael, those little girls, they can stop the rage. They know how to do it. " Loomis was only a few inches away from him. Michael looked upstairs. Loomis shook his head.

"No, Michael. They're not up there. They're down here. Let them help you." As Loomis talked Michael slowly began to lower his knife. Loomis tried to reach for,it.

"You don't need that," he said. Loomis was close to totally removing the knife, but Michael smapped. He slashed the blade across Loomis' stomach. He screamed out in and pain and was flung into a staircase. The old man laid on the ground in agony. Debbie heard everything and ran over to see what happened. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Michael standing over Loomis with a bloody knife.

"Michael!" Debbie screamed. His head spun when he heard her. Michael slowly walked over the her. She didn't move, she couldn't. Fear took control of her body. Michael stopped and titled his head a little bit. He raised his arm in the air, and to Debbie's surprised he dropped his knife.

Michael and Debbie were facing each other. She was bracing herself for an attack any second. She took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Don't kill them Michael. They're just kids. If you need another victim take me, leave Audrey and Jamie alone." Debbie tried to keep calm but her voice was so shaky, it sounded like she was about to cry.

Michael reached his arms out as if he was about to hug her. Debbie extended her arms and held his hand. She was calm for a second. Michael seemed relaxed. Debbie prayed it was over and he had control of himself . 

Michael shook his head and grabbed Debbie by the neck. She struggled to breath. Michael tightened his grip a little bit. He then lifted her up off the floor with one arm. She kicked and tried to fight but felt her air getting cut off. Michael's true intentions were not to kill her, but to knock her out for a while.

Just before she was about to take her final breath Michael released Debbie. She fell to the floor trying to breathe again. Just like he did to Loomis Michael stood over her and examined her. She looked at him, with a smirk on her face.

"You can't have our daughter Michael, you can't have her," she said, putting emphasis on the our. Michael walked away from her to find his daughter and niece.

Audrey saw everything and tried finding somewhere to hide Jamie. After an eternity of looking Audrey found a closet to put Jamie in.

"Stay in here. Don't make any noise ,okay." Audrey command. Jamie reluctantly agreed.

Audrey walked out of the room and tried to look some where she could hide.She got that feeling she was being watched again. She turned around and saw her father in the distance looking at her. Audrey gave him the 'come here' signal. When he picked up his feet she ran away. Audrey looked desperately. She saw something hanging from the ceiling. It was a string to open a staircase to the attic. Audrey pulled the strip and a old staircase came down. She quickly crawled up it.

There was surprisingly a lot of junk up there. A lot of heavy objects were in her way. Audrey would just pick them up and throw things around. She had no idea where this superhuman strength was coming from. 

When she got in the center of the attack she smelled something fowl. It was the smell of decay. She turned around amd saw several dead bodies in the attic, including Rachel's.

How am I gonna explain that to Jamie? Audrey though to herself. There were more bodies all over the place, and this was a huge attic. She looked for a good place to hide. Her heart sunk when she heard footsteps coming upstairs. Audrey took another quick look and noticed a coffin against the wall. She ran towards it and crawled inside. It seemed like a dumb idea but that was all she could think of. As she got inside she noticed two pictures attached to the edges: Jamie when she was little, and the picture of Debbi holding Audrey when she was first born.

The footsteps got louder. She saw her father coming towards her. He finally reached the coffin and held his knife in the air. Audrey really wasn't sure if she could die or not, but now she was going to find out. Seeing as this could possibly be her last minute on Earth she decided to say a word she'd never thought would come out of her mouth. Audrey turned to look her father in the eyes as she said it.


	13. Chapter 13

Just as Michael was ready to drive his knife into his daughter's heart Audrey spoke. She said something she'd never thought she'd say.  
"Daddy," she said with a slight crack in her voice. She felt so corny saying that word, but if it meant maybe snapping her father out of murderimg her it was worth it.  
Again, that was a word Audrey never imagined saying, and it most certainly wasn'tanything Michael thought he'd ever be called. Hearing that word from his daughter just made him stop. He lowered his knife and looked down, almost as if he was too ashamed to keep eye contact with his daughter. Audrey looked at him and put her fingers on her face.  
"Let me see,"she said gently.  
Michael hesitated a little bit, but he took off the mask. Audrey sat up to get a better look of her father's face. Audrey heard all about how badly her father had been burned and was in a comma for ten years because of it, however his skin didn't show. She was expecting it to be burned beyond belief but it was clear as day.  
"You have nice skin for someone who's been burnt to a crisp," she said. Michael looked up at his daughter. Now she could see all his facial features. He looked exactly like her, he also looked a lot like Jamie. The two girls did look a lot alike to the point where they could pass as sisters rather than cousins. Audrey realized the only feature she had from her mother was the hair, everything else was her father.  
"Say something," Audrey told her father. Her tone made it sound more of a question rather than a command. Michael didn't say anything, but he did something. Audrey noticed a single tear flow from her father's eye. He was crying. This 'evil monster' that everyone described as was actually showing emotion. Feeling sympathetic Audrey took her hand over to Michael's face.  
"Let me, " she started as she wiped his tear away. Michael jumped from the shock and backed away very aggressively. Audrey was startled at his reaction. He put his mask back on and came at Audrey with the knife. She hopped out of the coffin and ran off.  
Audrey saw Jamie creeping out of the room on her way down the stairs. She picked her up and tried to run out of the house. They were so close to leaving that place, close to being free. Loomis ruined this for them. He picked up Jamie and walked back over by the stairs.  
"Hey what the fuck dude!" Audrey tried to rip Jamie out of Loomis' grip. She was almost successful until someone grabbed her from behind- it was her mother.  
"Audrey stop he knows what he's doing. Trust me." Audrey dismissed what her mother said. She continued to kick and scream as Loomis carried Jamie away.  
"You want her! Come get her! Jamie then Audrey!" He yelled.   
Michael was coming down the stairs. Jamie screamed and tried to escape. Loomis kept luring Michael closer and closer. Just as he was about to grab Jamie Loomis pulled a string down. A huge chain net came down and fell on Michael. Loomis put Jamie down.  
"Run! Get out of here!" Jamie didn't hesitate to sprint out of the house. Loomis grabbed a stick he found in the corner and beat Michael with it.  
"Die! Die! Die, Michael, die!" Loomis yelled as he beat the masked murderer. Loomis felt his chest grow tight. He dropped the stick-like-thing and collapsed on Michael's chest.  
\------  
Audrey, Jamie, and Debbie stood behind bars looking at Michael. He was chained up in a cell facing the wall. Four police officers came and joined the girls.  
''National Guard will come and take him to a maxim security faculty, where he will stay until the day he dies." He said confidently. Jamie and Audrey were not convinced.  
"He'll never die." Jamie said melancholy.   
"Alright, take them back to the clinic." The officer said. A officer took the girls to a squad car parked in front. He then turned to Debbie. "I need to speak with you."  
Audrey and Jamie sat in the police car ready to head back to the clinic. In the coroner of her eye Audrey saw a man in black head towards the back of the station. She tried to see where exactly he was going but he left her sight.  
Audrey opened her mouth to tell the cop what she just saw but her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of an explosion and gun shots. Screams were soon followed. Her mother was in there. The cop heard this and jumped out of his seat.  
"Stay in the car," he commanded to the two girls. They looked at each other and both of them opened their doors to investigate.  
Audrey opened the huge glass doors leading inside the station. Jamie vomited at the sight. It looked like the Boston Massacre. dead bodies of policemen were everywhere, pools of blood were all over the floor, and there was a mini fire inside of some of the cells. The one thing Audrey didn't see was her mother- where the fuck was her mother?  
The two girls continued to walk around. Horror took over their whole bodies. This wasn't a little anxiousness or feelings of being uncomfortable, Audrey was scared. She was now fearing for her life. There's no way her father could of done this. Sure he escapes easily, but he was both in chains and behind bars. Someone was helping him.  
When they reached the cell Michael was locked in they needed to take a doubletake at what they saw. His cell was wide open, the bars were bent and turned in all directions. Little flames were dancing on the bars. Once again the Shape was free.  
Audrey was frozen. She couldn't move or even twitch a little. Her emotions were flying around the room. She was now curious. The whole world disappeared for a minute. Who the hell was helping Michael Myers? Audrey was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Jamie walking towards the exit of the station. Audrey snapped out of trans and ran over to catch her.  
"Jamie! Where are you going?" Audrey yelled. Jamie kept walking as if she didn't even hear her cousin calling for her. Audrey stepped outside and saw what Jamie was walking towards. Her jaw dropped at what she saw.  
Her father was in handcuffs being shoved into the back of the van. The people forcing him into the vehicle were wearing all black with face masks on. Were her senses deceiving her? Was Michael Myers actually getting.....abducted?  
Two figures noticed Jamie and Audrey watching. They charged at the two girls. Someone grabbed Audrey's wrist. She punched them in the face and tried to run. The person she hit cried in pain and held their face. Someone else grabbed her leg and dragged her. Audrey kicked the person in their stomach. She was released and rushed over to the person. She took its head and slammed it hard on the concrete. They cried in pain and begged for her to stop.

"Audrey!"   
Audrey looked up to see Jamie being carried to the van by another person in black, but they were a little different. This person was much bigger, and they had a little more attire on. The most flashy part about them was the shoes they wore. Boots with a steel toe covered their feet. They were like tricked out cowboy boots.  
Jamie was put into the van by this man. Audrey ran over and got a hold of him. She grabbed his neck and squeezed. Whenever they tried to grab her to remove her from their back she tightened her grip.  
Audrey felt a heavy metal object hit her head. The pain was pretty agonizing to the point where she released the neck of the person trying to kidnap Jamie. Audrey's vision got blurry and she fell backwards. Someone caught her. She wanted to fight but was too weak to even kick her feet. She began to think she was going to black out from the pain. The person carried her to the back of the van. They placed her gently inside and closed the door.  
The van sped off into the night. Audrey tried to make out her surroundings even though she could hardly see. Her father was sitting in the back, looking down at her. She felt her strength come back and took this as an advantage to get up. There were so many people inside the van. They all worse the same black jumpsuits. Audrey knew the intentions of these strangers weren't good. Where they going to kill her? Rape her? Torture her? Her head was spinning both from the pain and from the questions that lingered in her mind.  
"You cocksuckers! Where are you taking me?" Another person went over to Audrey. The figure very gently stroked her hair. It felt kind of nice to Audrey. She felt a little grateful someone was trying to calm her.  
"Relax Audrey, everything is okay." It was the voice of a woman that spoke to her. Audrey's head perked up when she heard her name. How the hell did this lady know who she was?  
Audrey was about to ask the woman who these people where and what they wanted with her, Jamie, and Michael.Before Audrey could even open her mouth she felt a needle go inside her arm. Some kind of fluid was just placed inside her, most likely a tranquilizer.  
"Shhh, you're ok," the woman said to her. Audrey's vision got blurry again. After a minute she couldn't hear anymore and she felt a numbing sensation run through her body. Soon she was out like a light and surrounded in darkness.  
\-----  
Debbie was lucky to have only minor injuries in the explosion. Her wrist was broken and she had a few burns down her back. The physical pain was nothing compared to the mental agony she was facing. Her daughter and Jamie were missing. It's been five days since the incident at the Haddonfield police station. No one knew for sure what happened, except for the fact Michael Myers was lose again.  
Debbie feared the worst. Obviously it was something no mother would want imagine, but this was reality and Audrey could possibly be dead. She had memories of her daughter floating in her head. One memory made her fill with guilt. She recalled something she said when she was frustrated about Audrey's admission into the clinic.  
Maybe Michael should take over.   
She could kill herself for saying that. That was her child, and now she's gone, maybe even forever.


End file.
